footballfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Historia Milanu
Historia Milanu od dnia założenia klubu do dziś. thumb|right|250px|[[Herbert Kilpin, jeden z założycieli Milanu]] Mediolański klub został założony 16 grudnia 1899 jako Milan Cricket and Foot-Ball Club przez sześciu brytyjskich imigrantów: Herberta Kilpina, Alfreda Odmonde Edwardsa, Davida Allisona, Edwarda Nathana Berrę, Samuela Richarda Davisa i Barnetta (imię nieznane). Edwards, były brytyjski wicekonsul, został jego pierwszym prezydentem. Klub posiadał dwie sekcje: krykieta (dowodzoną przez Berrę) i piłki nożnej (prowadzoną przez Allisona). Trenerem drużyny piłkarskiej został Kilpin. 15 stycznia 1900 Milan został członkiem Włoskiej Federacji Piłkarskiej, a 11 marca rozegrał swój pierwszy mecz w historii, wygrywając z zespołem Mediolanum 2:0. Dokładnie trzy miesiące po uzyskaniu członkowstwa w FIF, 15 kwietnia, Mediolańczycy rozegrali pierwsze spotkanie w oficjalnych zawodach. W meczu trzeciej rundy mistrzostw Włoch przegrali z FC Torinese 0:3. W tym samym roku Milan zdobył też swoje pierwsze trofeum, wygrywając Medal Króla po zwycięstwie nad Juventusem 2:0. W roku 1901 piłkarze Milanu dotarli do finału mistrzostw kraju, gdzie pokonali w wyjazdowym spotkaniu niepokonaną dotychczas drużynę z Genui 3:0. Obronili również Medal Króla. Rok później genueńscy piłkarze zrewanżowali się Mediolańczykom, wygrywając 2:0. Natomiast po trzecim triumfie z rzędu w rozgrywkach o Medal Króla w 1903 Milan zdobył to trofeum na własność. W 1905 zakończyła działalność sekcja krykieta. Na kolejny tytuł mistrzowski piłkarze Milanu czekali do roku 1906. W grupie finałowej uzyskali tyle samo punktów, co Juventus. Po remisie w pierwszym meczu barażowym zespół z Turynu nie przyjechał na rewanż i tym samym tytuł trafił do Mediolanu. Rok później rossoneri obronili mistrzostwo. W tamtym okresie Milan brał również udział w rozgrywkach mistrzowskich FNGI (Włoskiej Federacji Gimnastycznej). Po triumfie w 1902 (ex-aqueo z Andreą Doria), w latach 1904-1907 udało mu się zdobyć tytuł cztery razy z rzędu. Z powodzeniem grał również w meczach o Piłkę Dapplesa (Palla d'Argento Henry Dapples). Mecze o to trofeum cieszyły się większym zainteresowaniem niż mistrzostwa WłochEnrico Tosi, La storia del Milan, Forza MIlan!, 12/2004, nagrodę przejmował zespół który pokonał aktualnego jej posiadacza. W latach 1905-1908 Milan 22 razy zdobywał lub skutecznie bronił trofeum. W roku 1908 mediolański klub, podobnie jak kilka innych czołowych włoskich drużyn, został wykluczony z rozgrywek z powodu posiadania w drużynie obcokrajowców. Po konflikcie wśród członków klubu dotyczącego ewentualnej przyszłości w zespole zawodników spoza Włoch wystąpiła z niego "postępowa" grupa członków, zakładając swoją własną drużynę – Internazionale, która w założeniu miała być otwarta na graczy z różnych krajów. Prawdopodobnie był to jednak tylko pretekst do opuszczenia MilanuMilan Cricket and Football Club 1907-08 - Storia Della Stagione, Magliarossonera.it, 27 kwietnia 2009. Rok później zawieszone zespoły zostały przywrócone do rozgrywek. Federacja uznała swój błąd, przyznając Milanowi w ramach rekompensaty Puchar Spensleya, przeznaczony dla drużyny która 3 razy z rzędu wygrałaby mistrzostwo Włoch. W kilku kolejnych sezonach Milan zajmował dalsze pozycje w oficjalnych rozgrywkach, najczęściej odpadając w eliminacjach regionalnych mistrzostw Włoch.thumb|260px|Vittorio Pozzo, trener Milanu w latach 1924-1926 W sezonie 1915/16 zespół zdobył Puchar Federalny, o który walczyły włoskie zespoły w zastępstwie zawodów o mistrzostwo Włoch przerwanych z powodu I wojny światowej. W sezonie 1916/17 Milan wygrał mistrzostwa Lombardii, organizowane w miejsce zawieszonej ligi. Rok później zespół zdobył Puchar Lombardii (Puchar Mauro), wygrywając w barażowym meczu z Interem 8:1. W 1919 z powodu nieistniejącej już od dawna sekcji krykieta zespół zmienił nazwę na Milan Football Club. Po wznowieniu rozgrywek o mistrzostwo Włoch Milan dwukrotnie odpadł w grupie półfinałowej. W sezonie 1921/22 nastąpił konflikt pomiędzy Włoską Federacją Piłkarską a klubami żądającymi utworzenia jednolitej najwyższej klasy rozgrywkowej. Konflikt zakończył się założeniem konkurencyjnej federacji – Confederazione Calcistica Italiana. W mistrzostwach CCI wystartowało większość czołowych klubów Włoch, w tym Milan, który zajął dziewiątą pozycję w grupie eliminacyjnej. W 1922 spór między federacjami został zażegnany, a najlepsze kluby powróciły do FIGC i wystartowały w rozbudowanych Mistrzostwach Pierwszej Dywizji. Milan zajął w fazie eliminacyjnej czwarte miejsce, będąc pod wodzą pierwszego w swojej historii profesjonalnego zagranicznego trenera – Austriaka Ferdinanda Oppenheima. W kilku kolejnych sezonach Milan zajmował miejsce w środku grup eliminacyjnych. 19 września 1926 klub rozegrał swój pierwszy mecz na nowo wybudowanym stadionie San Siro, przegrywając z Interem 3:6. Na tym obiekcie oba mediolańskie kluby grają do dzisiaj. W sezonie 1926/27 po raz pierwszy rozgrywki o mistrzostwo Włoch odbyły się bez eliminacji regionalnych. W podzielonej na 2 grupy dwudziestozespołowej Dywizji Narodowej Milan zajął drugie miejsce w eliminacjach, a następnie szóste w finałach, co było najlepszym wynikiem klubu od czasu zakończenia wojny. W sezonie 1928/29 Milan znalazł się o krok od awansu do finałowego dwumeczu, zajmując drugie miejsce w grupie eliminacyjnej. W barażu o awans do Pucharu Mitropa Mediolańczycy zmierzyli się Genoą. Po dwóch meczach i dogrywkach doszło do losowania, które rossoneri przegrali. Rozgrywki sezonu 1929/30 po raz pierwszy zostały rozegrane pod nazwą Serie A. 6 października 1929 Milan wygrał w swoim historycznym meczu z Brescią 4:1, a pierwszego gola w Serie A dla Mediolańczyków strzelił Mariano Tansini. Przez kilka kolejnych sezonów drużyna grała ze zmiennym szczęściem, zajmując z reguły miejsca w środku tabeli. W 1936 nastąpiła kolejna zmiana nazwy klubu na Milan Associazione Sportiva. W tym samym roku Milan po raz pierwszy dotarł do półfinału Pucharu Włoch, przegrywając z Alessandrią. 26 czerwca 1938 mediolański zespół zadebiutował międzynarodowych rozgrywkach o Puchar Mitropa, przegrywając 0:3 wyjazdowy mecz z rumuńskim zespołem Ripensia Timisoara. W rewanżu Milan nie zdołał odrobić strat i awansować do ćwierćfinału, wygrywając 3:1. Na przełomie lat 1938 i 1939 faszystowski reżim Mussoliniego nakazał zmienić nazwę klubu na całkowicie włoską – Associazione Calcio Milano. Natomiast Aldo Boffi został w ówczesnym sezonie pierwszym w historii Milanu królem strzelców Serie A, strzelając 19 bramek. Wyczyn swój powtórzył w sezonach 1939/40 i |1941/42 (odpowiednio 24 i 22 gole). Mimo rozpoczęcia II wojny światowej Serie A grała do roku 1943. Milan nie odniósł w niej większych sukcesów, podobnie jak w dwóch następnych latach w turniejach regionalnych organizowanych w zastępstwie zawieszonej ligi. Wyjątkiem był rok 1942, w którym zespół dotarł po raz pierwszy do finału Pucharu Włoch, przegrywając po barażowym meczu z Juventusem 1:4. 14 czerwca 1945 nastąpiła kolejna zmiana nazwy klubu na Associazione Calcio Milan, która obowiązuje do dnia dzisiejszego. Jesienią 1945 Serie A wznowiła rozgrywki. Milan zajął w fazie eliminacyjnej czwarte miejsce ex aequo z zespołem Brescii. Po barażach Mediolańczycy awansowali do grupy finałowej, gdzie stanęli na najniższym stopniu podium. W styczniu 1947 Milan po raz pierwszy objął prowadzenie w tabeli Serie A. Ostatecznie – po fatalnej końcówce sezonu – z trudem zajęli drugie miejsce. Rok później do Mediolanu przybył reprezentant Szwecji, Gunnar Nordahl. Od tego momentu włoski klub na długie lata zagościł w czołówce włoskiego i europejskiego futbolu. W sezonie 1949/50 Milan już z tercetem szwedzkich napastników w składzie – Gren, Nordahl i Liedholm (potocznie nazywanych Gre-No-Li) zdobył wicemistrzostwo Włoch, plasując się tuż za Juventusem. Ten ostatni został jednak pokonany w Turynie 7:1. Do historii włoskiego futbolu przeszedł Nordahl, który ustanowił aktualny do dziś rekord wszech czasów ligi włoskiej – 35 goli w jednym sezonie. Łącznie szwedzki napastnik pięciokrotnie zostawał królem strzelców Serie A (w latach 1950, 1951, 1953, 1954 i 1955). W następnym sezonie Milan po raz czwarty w historii został mistrzem Włoch. Dodatkowo mediolański zespół zdobył Puchar Łaciński, wygrywając w finale z Lille OSC 5:0. Kolejne tytuły mistrzowskie włoski klub zdobywał w sezonach 1954/55 i 1956/57. W sezonie 1955/56 zespół wziął udział w pierwszej edycji rozgrywek o Puchar Europy. W historycznym meczu, 1 listopada 1955, rossoneri przegrali na własnym boisku z FC Saarbrücken 3:4. W rewanżu Milan odrobił straty, wygrywając 4:1, a później dotarł do półfinału w którym okazał się minimalnie słabszy od późniejszego triumfatora, Realu Madryt. Latem 1956 Milan po raz drugi wygrał rozgrywki Pucharu Łacińskiego (w finale 2:1 z Atlético Bilbao). Aż do roku 1957 Milan przez 10 sezonów z rzędu zawsze zajmował miejsce na podium. W sezonie 1957/58 Milan po raz pierwszy zagrał w finale europejskich pucharów, przegrywając w Brukseli po dogrywce z Realem 2:3. Kolejny tytuł mistrzowski mediolański klub zdobył w sezonie 1961/62, pod wodzą trenera Nereo Rocco, a José Altafini został królem strzelców ligi. Rok później rossoneri po raz pierwszy wygrali w rozgrywkach o Puchar Europy, dokonując tego także jako pierwszy włoski zespół. Na londyńskim Wembley Milan pokonał Benfica Lizbona 2:1. Kapitanem zwycięskiego zespołu był Cesare Maldini. Zwycięstwo to dało Milanowi prawo do gry o Puchar Interkontynentalny. Po zaciętym trójmeczu mediolański klub uległ brazylijskiemu Santosowi (z Pelém w składzie) 4:2, 2:4 i 0:1. W kilku kolejnych latach Milan grał bez sukcesów. Sytuacja odmieniła się w roku 1967, gdy klub po raz pierwszy w historii zdobył Puchar Włoch, wygrywając w finale z Padovą 1:0. Rok później mediolańczycy zdobyli swój dziewiąty tytuł mistrza Włoch, a w finałowym meczu Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów pokonali Hamburger SV 2:0 po dwóch bramkach Kurta Hamrina. Natomiast Pierino Prati został kolejnym królem strzelców ligi włoskiej w barwach Milanu. W kolejnym sezonie (1968/69) klub dotarł do finału Pucharu Europy. Jego przeciwnikiem był Ajax Amsterdam, mający w swoim składzie Johana Cruijffa. Milan wygrał 4:1 i po raz drugi zdobył najcenniejsze europejskie trofeum, a hat-trick w meczu finałowym uzyskał Prati. Następnie po raz pierwszy w swojej historii zespół triumfował w Pucharze Interkontynentalnym, wygrywając dwumecz z argentyńskim Estudiantes La Plata (1:2 i 3:0). Na zakończenie 1969 Gianni Rivera jako pierwszy gracz w historii Milanu został wybrany najlepszym piłkarzem Europy i otrzymał Złotą Piłkę. Na kolejne sukcesy Milan czekał do sezonu 1971/72. Zdobył swój drugi Puchar Włoch, a rok później powtórzył to osiągnięcie, dokładając ponadto Puchar Zdobywców Pucharów po zwycięstwie 1:0 nad Leeds United. W dramatycznych okolicznościach Milan utracił szansę na dziesiąty tytuł mistrzowski. Cztery dni po finale PZP przegrał w wyjazdowym meczu z Weroną 3:5. Na pocieszenie Gianni Rivera zdobył tytuł króla strzelców Serie A. W sezonu 1973/74 Milan po raz drugi z rzędu zagrał w finale Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów, jednak nie obronił trofeum, przegrywając z 1. FC Magdeburg 0:2. Nie sprostał również Ajaksowi w rywalizacji o Superpuchar Europy (1:0 i 0:6). Po spadku formy w następnych latach klub znalazł się w sezonie 1976/77 tuż nad strefą spadkową Serie A. Mediolański zespół w decydującym spotkaniu wygrał z Catanzaro 3:2 i uniknął spadku. W Pucharze Włoch natomiast wygrał grupę półfinałową i w derbowym meczu finałowym na San Siro pokonał Inter 2:0, zdobywając to trofeum po raz czwarty. W sezonie 1978/79 Milan toczył zaciętą walkę w lidze z Perugią. Mimo, że ich rywale nie przegrali ani jednego ligowego meczu, mediolańczycy zdobyli tytuł mistrzowski. Był to dziesiąty triumf zespołu, co oznaczało, że Milan jako trzeci klub we Włoszech (po Juventusie i Interze) uzyskał prawo do noszenia na koszulkach symbolicznej gwiazdki. W 1980 została ujawniona afera "czarnego totka" (totonero). Działacze i piłkarze dziewięciu włoskich klubów organizowali nielegalne zakłady piłkarskie i manipulowali wynikami meczów rozgrywanych w lidze włoskiej. Za udział w tym procederze został m.in. dożywotnio zdyskwalifikowany prezydent Milanu Felice Colombo. Czasową karą dyskwalifikacji zostali ukarani trzej piłkarze mediolańskiego klubu: Enrico Albertosi, Giorgio Morini i Stefano Chiodi. Włoski trybunał sportowy zdegradował zespoły Milanu i Lazio do Serie B oraz przyznał ujemne punkty kilku innym zespołom. Sezon 1980/81 Milan po raz pierwszy spędził w drugiej lidze. Mediolańczycy wygrali te rozgrywki i awansowali do Serie A. W kolejnym sezonie ligi włoskiej Milan, targany konfliktami i nieporozumieniami, walczył o utrzymanie. Ostatecznie klub nie zdołał zająć odpowiednio bezpiecznego miejsca w tabeli, po dramatycznej końcówce sezonu i zajęciu 14. miejsca w gronie 16 zespołów po raz drugi znalazł się w Serie B. W tym samym sezonie Milan wystartował w turnieju o Puchar Mitropa, w którym startowali zwycięzcy drugich lig z Włoch, Czechosłowacji, Jugosławii i Węgier. Ostatecznie turniej zakończył się zwycięstwem włoskiego zespołu1. Milan 9''' pkt, 2. TJ Vítkovice '''8, 3. NK Osijek 4''', 4. Haladás Szombathely '''3 zobacz: Puchar Mitropa 1981/1982. W sezonie 1982/83 Milan po raz drugi wygrał rozgrywki drugiej ligi. Od tego czasu nieprzerwanie gra w Serie A. Po awansie Milan próbował odbudować swoją pozycję, zajmując w trzech kolejnych sezonach miejsca w środku ligowej tabeli (kolejno ósme, piąte i siódme). Będący w kłopotach finansowych klub został przejęty na początku 1986 przez Silvio Berlusconiego, włoskiego magnata medialnego. Sezon 1986/87 Milan zakończył na piątym miejscu w tabeli po zwycięstwie 1:0 w barażowym meczu o awans do Pucharu UEFA z Sampdorią, a Pietro Paolo Virdis został kolejnym królem strzelców ligi wśród rossonerich. Latem 1987 Berlusconi zatrudnił w zespole trójkę Holendrów: Marco van Bastena, Franka Rijkaarda i Ruuda Gullita. W czerwcu Milan wygrał zorganizowane przez nowego prezesa nieoficjalne mistrzostwa świata – Mundialito. W trzeciej już edycji zawodów klub pokonał zespoły Porto, Paris SG i Barcelony oraz zremisował z Interem, wygrywając turniej bez straty gola. Bardzo dobra gra Gullita zarówno w Milanie, jak i w reprezentacji Holandii zaowocowała przyznaniem mu pod koniec roku Złotej Piłki. Rok później, latem 1988, Milan pod wodzą Arrigo Sacchiego odzyskał tytuł mistrzowski, wygrywając na wyjeździe w decydującym meczu na dwie kolejki przed końcem rozgrywek z broniącym tytułu SSC Napoli (z Diego Maradoną w składzie) 3:2. Rok 1988 po raz drugi z rzędu zakończył się zwycięstwem gracza mediolańskiego zespołu w plebiscycie France Football. Tym razem Złotą Piłkę otrzymał van Basten. Wiosną sezonu 1988/89 Milan awansował do finału Pucharu Europy, wygrywając m.in. w półfinale z Realem Madryt 5:0. 24 maja 1989 Mediolańczycy wygrali na Camp Nou w Barcelonie z rumuńską Steauą Bukareszt 4:0. Triumf Milanu obserwowało na katalońskim stadionie 90 tysięcy kibiców tego zespołu. Do zwycięstwa w Europie rossoneri dołożyli rozgrywany po raz pierwszy Superpuchar Włoch (za rok 1988). Natomiast po raz drugi z rzędu Złotą Piłkę zdobył van Basten. Także po raz drugi całe podium tego plebiscytu zajęli piłkarze Milanu – co jest ewenementem w historii tej nagrody. Rok 1990 zakończył się całkowitym sukcesem Milan na szczeblu międzynarodowym. Klub obronił zdobyty rok wcześniej Puchar Europy (1:0 z Benficą w finale), po raz pierwszy triumfował w meczach o Superpuchar Europy (1:1 i 1:0 z Barceloną) oraz drugi raz w historii zdobył Puchar Interkontynentalny (1:0 z kolumbijskim Nacional Medellin). Do pełni szczęścia rossonerim zabrakło obrony mistrzowskiego tytułu. Zadecydowała przedostatnia kolejka. Milan przegrał w niej wyjazdowy mecz z Weroną 1:2, podczas którego czerwone kartki ujrzeli trener i trzech graczy mediolańskiego zespołu. Marco van Basten zdobył swój pierwszy tytuł króla strzelców ligi włoskiej. Triumf w Pucharze Europy po raz kolejny dał Milanowi prawo gry o dodatkowe trofea. Klub po raz drugi z rzędu zdobył Superpuchar Europy (1:1 i 2:0 z Sampdorią) oraz Puchar Interkontynentalny (3:0 z paragwajską Olimpią Asunción). W sezonie 1990/91 Milan ponownie zajął drugie miejsce w Serie A. Natomiast w europejskich pucharach zespół odpadł w ćwierćfinale z Olympique Marsylia, po opuszczeniu boiska w trakcie awarii oświetlenia w końcówce wyjazdowego rewanżu. Mediolański klub został za to ukarany wykluczeniem z kolejnej edycji europejskich pucharów. Następne lata to dominacja Milanu w Serie A. W latach 1992-1994 Milan trzy razy z rzędu wygrywał ligę włoską. W sezonie 1991/92 po raz drugi królem strzelców został Marco van Basten. Został także pierwszym graczem w historii klubu, który trzykrotnie został uhonorowany Złotą Piłką. W sezonie 1992/93 Mediolańczycy przegrali finałowe spotkanie Pucharu Europy (po raz pierwszy rozgrywane pod nazwą "Liga Mistrzów") z Olympique Marsylia (0:1). Rok później drużyna odbiła sobie to niepowodzenie, zdobywając piąty Puchar Europy, wygrywając w finale na Stadionie Olimpijskim w Atenach z Barceloną 4:0. W tych samych latach Milan trzykrotnie wygrywał również mecze o Superpuchar Włoch. W międzyczasie klub ustanowił też rekord Italii pod względem kolejnych meczów w Serie A bez porażki – 58, zyskując miano Gli Invincibili - Niezwyciężeni. Do bogatej kolekcji trofeów mediolański klub dołożył w początkach 1995 kolejny, wygrywając Superpuchar Europy po zwycięstwie w dwumeczu z londyńskim Arsenalem (0:0 i 2:0). W tym samym roku tytuł najlepszego piłkarza europejskich klubów, a tym samym Złotą Piłkę, otrzymał liberyjski napastnik Milanu George Weah. Pasmo sukcesów włoskiego zespołu zakończyło się w roku 1996 zdobyciem 15. tytułu mistrzowskiego. Rok wcześniej klub przegrał kolejny finał Ligi Mistrzów (0:1 z Ajaxem). W sezonach 1996/97 i 1997/98 klub osiągał bardzo słabe wyniki, co skutkowało brakiem awansu do europejskich pucharów. W rozgrywkach ligowych piłkarze Milanu zajmowali kolejno 11. i 10. pozycję. Jedynym jasnym punktem zespołu była gra w Pucharze Włoch, w którym Milan przegrał w kwietniu 1998 w finałowej rywalizacji z Lazio Rzym (1:0 i 1:3). Latem 1997 karierę piłkarską, po 20 latach gry w Milanie, zakończył Franco Baresi. Włoski obrońca został klubowym rekordzistą, zatrzymując się na 719 rozegranych spotkaniach w barwach mediolańskiego zespołu (wynik ten poprawił w pierwszej dekadzie obecnego wieku Paolo Maldini). Na szczyt ligi włoskiej zespół powrócił w sezonie 1998/99. Milan w siedmiu ostatnich kolejkach Serie A odrobił siedmiopunktową stratę do rzymskiego Lazio i zdobył szesnasty tytuł mistrzowski. W sezonie 1999/00 do mediolańskiego klubu dołączył Ukrainiec Andrij Szewczenko. Już w swoim pierwszym sezonie został królem strzelców Serie A, jednak Milan nie zdołał obronić tytułu, plasując się na najniższym stopniu ligowego podium. W 2001 stanowisko trenera zespołu objął Carlo Ancelotti. Nowatorskie metody szkoleniowe oraz taktyka wprowadzone przez byłego gracza Milanu poskutkowały kolejnym pasmem sukcesów w historii klubu – już w sezonie 2001/02 mediolański zespół dotarł do półfinału Pucharu UEFA, gdzie odpadł po dwumeczu z Borussią Dortmund (0:4 i 3:1). W sezonie 2002/03 rossoneri w półfinale Ligi Mistrzów zagrali po raz pierwszy w historii z innym zespołem z Włoch – Interem. Po zaciętych derbach do finału awansował Milan dzięki bramce strzelonej na wyjeździe (0:0 i 1:1). W finale przeciwnikiem Mediolańczyków był kolejny rywal z Serie A – Juventus. Po bezbramkowym remisie Milan wygrał w rzutach karnych 3-2 i po raz szósty sięgnął po Puchar Europy. Opaskę kapitana w tym meczu nosił Paolo Maldini. Po 40 latach włoski obrońca powtórzył wyczyn swojego ojca Cesare, który zdobył najcenniejsze europejskie trofeum jako kapitan włoskiego klubu w 1963. W tym samym roku klub po raz piąty zdobył Puchar Włoch, pokonując w finale Romę (4:1 i 2:2). W sierpniu rossoneri pokonali w meczu o SSuperpuchar Europy FC Porto 1:0. W sezonie 2003/04 Milan zdobył siedemnasty – jak dotąd ostatni – tytuł mistrzowski. Pomógł w tym nowy rozgrywający mediolańskiej drużyny – Brazylijczyk Kaká, wspomagany przez Szewczenkę, który zdobył swój drugi tytuł króla strzelców ligi włoskiej. W rozgrywkach międzynarodowych zespołowi szło nieco gorzej. Milan przegrał po rzutach karnych z Boca Juniors mecz o Puchar Interkontynentalny, natomiast w Lidze Mistrzów klub odpadł w ćwierćfinale z Deportivo La Coruña głównie przez słaby mecz rewanżowy (4:1 i 0:4). Rossoneri zakończyli sezon zdobyciem piątego Superpucharu Włoch, co jest do dziś rekordem tych rozgrywek. Natomiast pod koniec roku Szewczenko jako piąty gracz w historii Milanu zdobył Złotą Piłkę. W sezonie 2004/05 klub zajął drugie miejsce zarówno w lidze włoskiej, jak i Lidze Mistrzów. W tej ostatniej Milan rozgrywał dramatyczne mecze. W półfinale (2:0 i 1:3 z PSV Eindhoven) zdobył bramkę na wagę awansu już w doliczonym czasie gry. W finale z Liverpoolem Mediolańczycy prowadzili do przerwy trzema bramkami, by ostatecznie zremisować 3:3. W rzutach karnych lepszy okazał się zespół z Anglii. W sezonie 2005/06 Milan zajął początkowo drugie miejsce w Serie A, zdobywając 88 punktów, co było klubowym rekordem. W 38 meczach zespół odniósł 28 zwycięstw, uzyskał 4 remisy i poniósł 6 porażek. Klub dotarł też do półfinału Ligi Mistrzów. Po zakończeniu sezonu okazało się, że Milan jest jednym z klubów zamieszanych w aferę Calciopoli. Początkowo klubowi odebrano 44 punkty, wykluczając go z europejskich pucharów w kolejnym sezonie. Ostatecznie wskutek braku bezpośrednich dowodów korupcji Milan został ukarany za przekroczenie regulaminu przez Adriano Gallianego odjęciem 30 punktów i przesunięciem na trzecią pozycję w tabeli. UEFA natomiast dopuściła zespół do kwalifikacji Ligi Mistrzów. Sezon 2006/07 mediolańska drużyna rozpoczęła z ośmioma ujemnymi punktami. Milan grał ze zmiennym szczęściem, kończąc ligowe rozgrywki na 4. pozycji. W Pucharze Europy, po wygraniu rozgrywek w swojej grupie, zespół eliminował kolejnych rywali w fazie pucharowej: Celtic, Bayern i Manchester United. Po meczach z tą ostatnią drużyną Milan awansował do finału, w którym – jak dwa lata wcześniej – zmierzył się z Liverpoolem. Po zwycięstwie 2:1 Mediolańczycy zdobyli najważniejsze europejskie trofeum piłkarskie po raz siódmy. Sezon 2007/08 Milan rozpoczął od zdobycia piątego w swojej historii Superpucharu Europy (europejski rekord) po zwycięstwie nad Sevillą FC 3:1. W grudniu 2007 Złotą Piłkę otrzymał Kaká, będąc szóstym zawodnikiem w historii klubu, który został laureatem tej nagrody. Rok 2007 Milan zakończył zwycięstwem w klubowych mistrzostwach świata. W finałowym spotkaniu Mediolańczycy pokonali Boca Juniors 4:2. Oznaczało to, że po raz trzeci w historii Milan zdobył potrójną koronę (Puchar Europy, Superpuchar Europy oraz Puchar Interkontynentalny lub Klubowe MŚ). Tym samym włoski zespół został najbardziej utytułowanym klubem w oficjalnych rozgrywkach międzynarodowych, mając na koncie 18 trofeów. Ligę mediolański klub zakończył sezon na 5. pozycji. Milan wygrał 18 spotkań oraz uzyskał 10 remisów i tyle samo porażek. Zespół strzelił 66 bramek, tracąc 38. Przed rozpoczęciem sezonu 2008/09 w drużynie zaszły spore zmiany w składzie. Do zespołu dołączyli m.in. mistrzowie świata, Brazylijczyk Ronaldinho i Włoch Gianluca Zambrotta. Po dwóch latach gry w Chelsea do Milanu powrócił również Andrij Szewczenko. Po zwycięstwie w dwumeczu ze szwajcarskim FC Zürich mediolański zespół awansował do fazy grupowej Pucharu UEFA. Zajmując drugie miejsce w swojej grupie Milan awansował do 1/16 finału. Po dwóch remisach z Werderem Brema (1:1 i 2:2) rossoneli odpadli z dalszych rozgrywek. Również w Pucharze Włoch zespół nie odniósł sukcesu, odpadając w 1/8 finału po porażce z Lazio. W styczniu 2009 do Milanu dołączył wypożyczony z Los Angeles Galaxy na dwa miesiące David Beckham. Po dobrych występach Anglika jego kontrakt został przedłużony do końca sezonu. W Serie A, po zmiennych występach na początku roku, włoski zespół zanotował wzrost formy w marcu i kwietniu. Pod koniec tego ostatniego miesiąca Mediolańczycy awansowali na 2. pozycję w tabeli oraz zapewnili sobie 11. z rzędu awans do europejskich pucharów. Sezon 2008/2009 Milan zakończył na trzecim miejscu w Serie A. 31 maja 2009 r., Carlo Ancelotti przestał być trenerem zespołu, a jego następcą został były zawodnik Milanu, Leonardo. Przypisy Bibliografia * ACMilan.PL, 23 sierpnia 2009 * RSSSF.com, 23 sierpnia 2009 Kategoria:A.C. Milan